Spectre
by DylanBlack
Summary: San Francisco is invaded by a powerful group of vampires known as the Black Hand. From the beginning, the Prince is killed and diablerized. Alliances will change and the city will be thrown in chaos, but in the end, the Prince must protect his city. ABANDONED


Disclaimer: Kindred - The Embraced and the characters from that show are property of Aaron Spelling Television. Vampire – The Masquerade, the Black Hand, Gangrel, Nosferatu, Brujah, Toreador, Ventrue, Lasombra, Tsimisce, Setite, and anything else I may have missed are property of White Wolf Games. This story is done without permission from either company and no money of any kind is being made.

HR

Kindred- The Embraced

Spectre

_I am a spectre in my own city. My sire, my mentor is dead. The last of my mortal kin has been turned by my enemies. My allies grow fewer every day. I use a mortal police detective as my enforcer because I can not trust the young Gangrel I placed in charge of my security. My city sits at the brink of falling into the ocean of chaos that surrounds us. Yet, I hold on to hope. My senses tell me there is a glimmer on the horizon for this city. My city. Yes, it is my city and no one shall ever take it from me without first sending me to my final death._

HR

Chapter 1 – The Black Hand

Julian strode quickly toward the limousine, acknowledging Cash as he entered. "Be on guard tonight, Cash. There is something in the air."

"Yes sir." Cash closed the door for Julian and watched the car drive off. Just as he was about to reenter the house, an explosion knocked him from his feet. "No!"

As lightning, the young Gangrel ran to the gate. Through it he saw the Limousine in flames and a person off to the side holding the city's Prince. No, the man wasn't just holding Julian Luna, he was feeding from him. "No!"

Cash climbed the gate as quickly as his preternatural strength and speed would allow, but still it was far too late. The rogue vampire was gone and his Prince was laying motionless beneath him, drained of his blood and life. Diablerie, the highest of Kindred crimes. Cash began to weep bloody tears of rage. Whoever did this would pay.

As the rest of his clan approached him cautiously, Cash called out to them. "Contact the Primogen. We have been attacked. Julian Luna is dead."

HR

Frank walked to his car almost dead on his feet. It had been a particularly long shift and he was ready to get some sleep. As he opened his car door, a scrape of gravel caught the detective's attention. Frank looked up to see a man with long black hair and cold gray eyes looking at him. Everything about the man screamed Kindred. Frank sighed.

"Can I help you?" He asked, trying to gauge his situation.

"I bring a message for you," the kindred replied with a hoarse voice. "Julian Luna has died tonight."

Frank scowled. If this was true, then the city was about to explode. "Do you mind if I confirm this?"

The kindred grinned wickedly. "I'm afraid you're not going to have the chance."

Before Frank could react the Kindred was on him and everything went black.

HR  
"Impossible!" Lillie shouted as she brought her fist down on the table. "Julian would never be caught like that!"

Cash shook his head. "The car was hit in its one weak spot. Whoever did this set a bomb under a manhole that was triggered when the car passed over. Julian was thrown clear in the blast. I…I wasn't fast enough to save him."

Cameron leaned back looking thoughtful. "Not surprising really."

Cash looked up, his eyes flashing. "What was that Brujah!"

Cameron looked coolly at him. "It was no comment on your ability, Gangrel. It was just…this was expertly planned. As if this was only a single piece to a very big puzzle. It reminds me of an…unpleasant part of my past in Menzenia."

Daedelus looked at Cameron appraisingly. "Please continue."

Cameron's normally cool features were creased with worry. "My clan may carry the names Anarch and Witch, but there are those that fit the foul connotations far better than us."

Daedelus swallowed. "You mean the hand."

Cameron nodded. "Yes. Taking out the Prince first so that we'll scatter. That is their typical practice. They will also go after mortal allies to test our resolve."

Cash and Lillie looked at each other. "Frank and Caitlin?" Cash whispered.

Lillie nodded. "Frank most definitely. Caitlin would be a perfect spin doctor once they took over."

Cameron scowled. "We need a war leader until a new Prince can be selected."

Cash smirked. "And I guess you are volunteering. How do we know this isn't some Brujah plot?"

Cameron looked steadily at Cash. "Actually, as there is only one person who has ever directly fought against the Black Hand, I think they should be the one to lead us."

Daedelus turned away from the rest of the Primogen. "That would not be wise."

Cameron shook his head. "I disagree. I nominate Daedelus as War Leader until a new prince can be selected. All those in favor?"

Cash blinked and stared at Daedelus before answering. "Aye."

Daedelus looked at him in shock. "No, I lost too much of my humanity the last time I faced them. Please choose someone else."

Lillie looked at Daedelus before picking up her glass. "I agree with Cameron, we need someone who knows how they fight. I'm sorry Daedelus. Aye."

Daedelus looked at Cameron. "This is madness, Cameron. It has been ages since I have led an army into war. "

Cameron stood then knelt before Daedelus. "Then make us your sword, our Justicar. Clan Brujah, Gangrel, Toreador, and Ventrue are yours to command."

Daedelus closed his eyes and let a single bloody tear run down his stoic face before responding. "Then gather every Kindred in the city. I call a blood hunt on any member of the Black Hand in San Francisco. May god forgive me."

HR  
Caitlin sat in the chair crying as Sasha tried to comfort her. "He can't be gone. We just…"

Sasha reigned her anger. Right now, Caitlin was her focus. She had to be there for her. It was what Julian would want. She of course would be spared the true horror of what happened, but she deserved to know that he died. At least that was what Cash had said. Sash felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out.

"What's up?"

"Sasha!" Cash sounded frantic. "Where are you! Is Caitlin with you?"

"Cash, calm down. We're at Caitlin's and yes, she's with me. What's going on?"

"She's a target, Sasha! I'll send some people to get you. Don't open the door to anyone you don't know. Anyone else that comes looking for her treat as an enemy."

"Cash, you're scaring me. Just tell me what's happening."

There was a pause on the line and then. "Julian was just the first step. We're being invaded by a group known as the Black Hand. They're monsters, Sasha. Please be careful."

Sasha hung up the phone and cautiously looked at Caitlin. "Does this place have a safe room?"

Caitlin looked up bleary eyed. "Julian had it installed while we were in Menzenia. Why?"

Sasha helped the distraught woman to her feet. "Because you have to get there now."

"What's going on?"

Just as Sasha was about to answer, they both heard the sound of the back door being kicked in. Sasha silently cursed and then slung Caitlin over her shoulder and moved at full speed to the Safe room, locking them both inside. Caitlin for her part was stunned by the woman's speed.

"This can not be happening," whispered Sasha under her breath as she turned on security monitors. The room was equipped just like the Mansion safe room only smaller. Sasha was for once glad that Cash insisted she pay attention to him explaining the controls. She calmly watched as the two men strolled through the house. There was something wrong about them. Something alien.

"So what clan are they?" Caitlin asked calmly.

Sasha turned and gaped at her before regaining her composure. "I… What are you talking about?"

Caitlin looked at the monitor. "Julian and I were attacked in Menzenia. He had to tell me about the Kindred and what he was in order to keep me from calling the police. After we were safe, he tried to make me forget. But I guess either his heart wasn't in it or I had a stronger will than he anticipated. I remember most of it. He said he was Ventrue clan, and the people that attacked us were Brujah. I also recall meeting a woman named Camilla who said she was Nosferatu."

Sasha sighed and sat down. "So you know about us. Great going, Uncle Julian."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "So, you're a Ventrue as well?"

Sasha chuckled. "No, I'm one of those 'lousy Brujah'. I was embraced against my will. And for the record, Cash is a Gangrel and Lillie a Toreador. There are others, but you'll probably not meet them."

"Why is that?" Caitlin asked. As if in response, a dull pounding began on the door.

Sasha opened a small cabinet and pulled out a phosphorus cannon. "Because I'm not sure we'll live through the night."

HR  
The assassin ran through the city, high on the power he stole from the prince. It was exhilarating. He'd never felt so alive. He couldn't wait for the next one to fall under his teeth. Maybe the Gangrel Primogen, or better yet that luscious peach Langtree.

"You're not going after anyone else again," said a cold voice.

The Assassin stopped. "Who said that?"

He heard a chuckle. "Hasn't anyone ever told you the danger of stealing someone's soul?"

The Assassin Looked around. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The voice laughed again. "This is my city. Did you think I would just give up, little Anarch."

"Fuck you, man! I ain't no wannabe. The Hand is going to own this town!"

The Assassin suddenly doubled over in pain as the voice continued. "This is my city. I am law here and I will allow no one to destroy her, least of all a pack of blood thirsty diablerists and demon worshippers. I will show you the price of violating my city."

The Assassin screamed in agony, thrashing about. Then suddenly he went quiet and stood, dusting himself off and getting his bearings. The Assassin was gone, but the new host of the body needed to collect his allies. Lucky for him, one was about to be a great deal stronger, if only he could get to him in time.

HR  
Frank awoke with a blinding thirst in a confined space. As he looked around franticly it soon became clear that he was in a coffin. Fear started filling him. He had to get out. He began pounding the lid with all his might. In seconds it gave way covering his face with soil. He began to panic as he realized he had been buried alive.

"Calm yourself Frank," A familiar voice whispered through his mind.

"Luna?" Frank whispered.

"You have to focus Frank. Focus on my voice."

Frank nodded to himself. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

"You need to dig your way out Frank, but you also need to stay calm. Don't let the beast consume you. Don't let them win."

Frank nodded again and started digging his way up through the earth. All the while, Julian's voice guided him and taught him. "You are Kindred now. You will be stronger and faster. You may also have abilities none of those you have met before possess. You and I were attacked by members of a group known as the Black Hand. They are monsters. They are our truest enemy, an antithesis to everything we believe."

"What makes you think we believe the same thing?" Frank mumbled as he tore through the earth.

Julian's voice laughed. "Frank, this is our city and we protect it, each in our own way. The humans in this city are as precious to me as they are to you. If the Black Hand takes this city, violence and death will rain down upon all those we care about. That is why I need your help. We must save our city from the true monsters that plague it."

Frank felt his fingers finally break through into open air. A hand grasped his and helped him up. As he looked into the helpers face, he was startled. The face was different, but the eyes were so familiar. This was the man he had warred with and fought beside so many times, yet at the same time he was new.

"Julian?"

The man nodded. "Yes and no. I can explain on the way."

Frank grimaced in pain. The thirst was getting stronger. "Where are we going?"

The man soothed his new ally. "First to feed you, then to one who can help me complete my transformation."

Frank nodded and followed the man. Equally determined and angry. He never wanted to be a Kindred, and those that made him this would pay. Little did he notice the bodies that were torn apart and burning around him. The war had begun, but all Frank understood at the moment was the need to hunt.

HR  
Daedelus lookout across the assembled Kindred. He was Justicar now. War leader. Judge, jury, and executioner. Until another Prince was chosen, he would be law. "I didn't want this," He whispered to himself. "More blood on my hands. Will I ever be clean?"

Lillie placed her hand on Daedelus's shoulder. "They are ready. You can speak to them."

Daedelus nodded and stepped forward. "Today is a dark day for the kindred of this city. We have lost our Prince. A horde of evil approaches our door. Make no mistake, we are at war. The Primogen council has named me Justicar until we have secured the city and chosen a new Prince, and it is with that title that I give these orders."

Daedelus closed his eyes and reigned in his fear. "The Black Hand is anathema, an abomination to all we hold dear. Let not one of them stand. Death is to be swift and merciless. No quarter is to be given or taken. The only gift to be given is that of final death. Let the streets run red with Black Hand blood!"

At the last of his words, a shout rang out from the assembled Kindred. Daedelus looked out to see determined faces. At this moment, there were no Brujah, Gangrel, Toreador, Ventrue, or Nosferatu. There were only Kindred; all willing to die for their city. A small bit of pride filled his heart. These were his children after a fashion. A bitter irony that Julian's dream of kindred united would come with his death.

Daedelus stepped away from the dais and walked back to the Primogen. "Lillie, I need you to secure the mansion. Make sure no one enters or leaves without my word." Lillie nodded and left as he then turned to Cameron and Cash. "The two of you will need to work together: a symbol to the Gangrel and Brujah that this is more important than Clan rivalries."

Cameron nodded as Cash spoke. "What do you need us to do?"

Daedelus looked thoughtful. "See to the safe escort of Sasha and Caitlin to the Manor. I will send word to Lillie to allow your entrance. Once they are safe, you will join in the hunt."

Cash nodded and turned. Cameron smirked and mused. "Bravos to the left of me, Gypsies to the right and here I am…"

Cash chuckled and added. "Stuck in the middle with you."

Daedelus watched them leave and sighed. The two really were very similar. He hoped they would be ale to be better allies than enemies. Perhaps a more lasting peace could come from this. Finally he turned and found Sonny. The young Ventrue was arming himself and looked to be ready to kill. Daedelus touched his shoulder.

"What can I do for you, sir?" asked Sonny as he looked up.

Daedelus sighed. "The Ventrue clan needs a new Primogen. You were Julian's Lieutenant."

Sonny nodded. "I will serve as Primogen until the war is over. Then the Ventrue will vote on who will lead us. It is only fair."

Daedelus nodded. "Thank you."

"Will you need someone to direct the fighting?"

Daedelus picked up a gun and a sword. "No, I will be in the fight myself."

HR

Author's Notes: Thought I'd put these at the end. This is something that has been rattling around in my head since the series went off the air. I don't know when I'll update this story due to the others that I'm writing with my wife and this is one I'm doing on my own. Rest in Peace Mark Frankel, you are missed.


End file.
